Phase 1 of this project produced an interactive Marriage Contract Game (CMCG), retained the therapeutic value of the original board game, included in the software the capacity for on-line assessment of family problem solving, and demonstrated the feasibility of this software in a multiple-baseline, single-case experimental design. The specific aims of Phase 2 are to: (1) Program two interactive computer software packages (CFCG, CSG) that will retain the therapeutic value of the orginal Family Contract and Solutions Games. (2) Program CFCG and CSG to permit on-line assessment of family problem solving. (3) Study the effects of CMCG, CFCG, and CSG on group problem solving performance and individual satisfaction with the outcome of group problem solving. (4) Study the physiological differences between distressed and nondistressed couples during CMCG use. (5) Write treatment manuals describing the clinical applications of CMCG, CFCG, and CSG. (6) Assess the marketability of the software packages to clinicians and to the general public.